Tu n'es pas une de mes erreurs
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: L'amour, la haine, deux sentiments liés et plus proche qu'on ne le pense. Peu de temps après le retour de Theo, ce dernier se retrouve traqué par les chasseurs. Surprise générale, son sauveur se révèle être Liam. Et la manière par laquelle il a sauvé la chimère: un baiser. Quelles en seront les conséquences sur les deux jeunes hommes ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est pour tous les fans incontestés du couple formé par Theo et Liam. On est quand même pas mal à se retrouver frustrer par cette sixième saison dans laquelle ils se rapprochent énormément et échangent des phrases ambiguës. Les scènes des ascenceurs, celle du Zoo, pourquoi être amis seulement ? Suis-je la seule à penser ainsi ?**

**Pour ce qui est des dialogues de ce chapitre, j'ai changé quelques mots pour ne pas faire du copier-coller. **

**Disclaimer à Jeff Davis **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 1: le sauvetage**

C'était un sacré manipulateur. Un beau menteur. Theo leur avait tous menti, il les avait trahi.

Depuis que Liam l'avait sorti de son trou et quand il avait survécu à la Chasse Sauvage, il était resté sans nouvelles de Theo. Selon Scott, il n'était pas revenu en cours et il devait vivre dans sa voiture. Theo avait pu être le diable en personne, un étudiant à l'apparence d'un ange qui voulait devenir un puissant alpha. Il avait tué pour cette quête. Mais personne ne savait qu'il se faisait torturer au moment même par un ancien psychopathe qui travaillait à Eichen House. Personne en dehors de quelques chasseurs qui l'avaient attrapés peu de temps avant.

Theo avait pu tout de même pu s'enfuir avec deux autres loups à qui il parla de Scott McCall. La liberté fût de courte durée pour la chimère puisqu'il se trouva nez à nez avec le père de Stiles et les trois furent arrêtés et amenés au bureau de police de Beacon Hills.

Emprisonné, Theo eut du mal à garder son calme étant là pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas commis. En parlant avec les deux autres lycanthropes, sous les caméras de surveillance observées par le Shérif et son adjoint, il put en tirer deux trois choses qui lui permirent de sortir de la cellule. Mais quand il signa ses papiers de sortie, il comprit que des chasseurs se tenaient là dehors et armés pour prendre ses anciens compagnons de cellule.

Le temps que le Shérif sorte voir Tamora Monroe et ses hommes, il vint voir un peu plus loin dans le bureau et tomba sur la meute qu'il avait fui des mois auparavant. Lorsqu'il se pointa devant eux, Liam eut de la peine à croire qu'il se tenait en face de lui. Voulant vraiment aider, il fit face aux regards mauvais et aux critiques de Malia. Liam se tairait dans un silence sans fin, tous les souvenirs de la Chasse Sauvage lui trottaient en tête. Liam ne regarda qu'une seconde la chimère pour ne pas l'étrangler parce qu'il se pointait l'air de rien. Le blond voulut aller sortir les autres lycanthropes, il le fit mais au moment, où tous - même Theo- étaient prêt à en découdre, ils furent coupés dans leur élan. Le shérif intervint et les otages furent renvoyés en cellule.

Theo resta quand même surpris du changement de comportant du plus jeune de la meute, il était plus confiant que la dernière fois. Jusqu'au moment où Nolan fût jeté devant eux tous. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise, ses poings se serrèrent et Liam allait se jeter sur le pauvre gamin quand Theo l'attrapa fermement par le bras et le poussa dans les toilettes pour discuter avec lui.

\- Ce gars est un connard, foutez-le dehors !

\- Et alors ? Monroe ne lâchera pas l'affaire, ce gamin n'est qu'un pion. On ne pourra pas la convaincre de les laisser en vie: ils ont tués des chasseurs.

\- Ils avaient tué leur meute, sortit Liam en rogne. Ils veulent aussi nous éliminer, je te signale !

\- Et te cacher est la solution ? Tu veux voir tes amis mourir ?

Posait-il vraiment la question, ce con ? Theo avait le don de le mettre hors de ses gongs.

\- Toi, tu vas observer ses connards les tuer ? s'énerva Liam. Pour ton info, les deux là sont les derniers membres de la meute de Satomi !

\- C'est vrai, l'accident... Je suis navré qu'il ne m'empêche pas de dormir.

\- C'étaient Lori et Brett, s'écria le blond, au bord de la crise de colère.

Le ton monta de plus en plus, le blond avait vraiment envie de lui fracasser la tête mais le voir aussi mauvais semblait l'attirer davantage que voulu. Parce qu'il cachait depuis qu'il avait rencontré la chimère, il avait été intrigué par Theo et avec le temps et le départ de son ex-copine, cela l'avait aidé à comprendre que d'une certaine manière inexplicable, il était tombé amoureux de la chimère brune. Et comme il ne pensait pas revoir le jeune homme, le voir en face de lui le bouleversait.

Une phrase de trop du châtain et Liam le cogna fortement d'un coup de poing qui casse le nez de la chimère. Il s'en ficha, l'ancien camarade de Scott et Stiles guérirait rapidement. Il quitta les toilettes en lui disant:

\- Je bosse encore sur ma colère, si jamais !

\- Merci de me prévenir, dit Theo, à terre mais aussi en colère de ne pas avoir esquivé le coup du Bêta.

La porte des toilettes claqua durement dans ses oreilles, le laissant seul tandis que Liam rejoignit la meute. Tous se turent en ressentant la rage veillant en lui.

Alors qu'une grenade explosa devant eux, tout se compliqua et alors les loups décidèrent de mettre en place un second plan avec l'arrivée du père de Scott. Le flic prit donc les deux loups avec lui dans le quatre-quatre noir de la police tandis que les autres adolescents ainsi que Theo partirent du bureau de Police en fusillant du regard et lorgnant les chasseurs. Liam évita de loin la chimère et partit chez lui dans la voiture de son Alpha.

Sur le chemin, il se remémora la scène où la chimère l'avait jeté dans l'ascenseur pour devenir l'appât alors qu'ils étaient coincés dans l'hôpital et cernés par des Cavaliers. Juste avant, quand ils se battaient encore contre eux proche de la morgue, il s'était créé un lien solide entre les deux ennemis. Liam l'avait senti, c'était principalement cela qui avait concrétisé ses pensées envers Theo. Le fait que la chimère arrivait à entendre les battements et les paroles des gens à distance lui posait problème donc il devait s'en cesse garder le contrôle sur son comportement interne comme externe.

Quand il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans l'ascenseur et qu'il avait entendu les hurlements de rage de la chimère, c'est comme si lui-même s'était battu à sa place, prenant les coups à la place de Theo. Pourquoi s'être sacrifié ? Liam avait cogné contre les portes de toutes ses forces à s'en blesser les phalanges. Alors qu'il avait été sauvé par Theo une seconde fois dans la journée, alors qu'il était partagé entre la crainte et la certitude qu'il s'était fait effacé, Liam l'avait découvert en vie mais partiellement blessé. A ce moment, il avait eu un éclair dans ses yeux que Theo n'avait pas saisi la nature. Après la bagarre contre Douglas, ils ne s'étaient vu en coup de vent et puis, la chimère disparut. Pouf, plus de Theo !

Alors que Scott conduisait avec attention, Liam pensait qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils ne se sauveraient pas la vie mais pourtant.. Scott tourna la tête, il savait que Liam était déboussolé sur autre chose que les chasseurs alors il lui demanda:

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Ce sont les chasseurs ?

Scott voulait savoir si le blond allait lui mentir. Le jeune lycéen hocha de la tête mais il mentait, Scott décida de ne pas creuser vu les événements. Il le déposa chez lui et rentra à la maison.

Il se passa quelque chose qui changea tout durant cette nuit où la noirceur du ciel aurait pu concurrencer avec l'enfer. Liam dormait, après avoir pris un somnifère mais quelque chose le réveilla alors que même quand Mason lui avait jeté un seau d'eau à la tronche l'autre jour, il avait à peine bougé. Il entendait des battements de coeurs, il sentait qu'une personne était blessée et elle était proche de lui. Liam se leva et alla voir dehors mais il ne vit rien. Décidé à savoir qui avait pu le sortir de son sommeil, il ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa doucement dehors d'un grand bond. Pieds nus dans l'herbe mouillée, il mit ses capacités de lycanthrope en avant et se mit à courir.

De la rage, de la haine, des cris et des arbalètes en action. D'instinct, il y aurait cinq chasseurs selon Liam et ils étaient prêt à tout mais celui qui voulait fuir souffrait trop. Bientôt, ils l'auraient et s'il ne lui venait pas en aide, il serait mort dans pas longtemps. Comment les chasseurs pouvaient-ils déjà être à l'assaut de loup-garous ? Liam continua de suivre l'odeur, elle lui disait quelque chose mais le sang et la douleur la couvraient. Puis soudain, plus d'odeur. Le blessé avait réussi à la faire disparaitre. Cela compliqua la tâche de Liam mais ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il était déjà dans les bois, c'était un lieu bien connu pour réunions surnaturelles. Il écouta les coeurs des chasseurs avec attention et les suivit en étant le plus attentif possible pour ne pas se faire cramer.

Monroe en personne se trouvait avec un vieillard, ils parlaient à des chasseurs. Des arbalètes professionnelles et des flasques d'aconit étaient distribuées aux hommes d'Argent. Si Liam ne faisait pas attention, ce serait lui qui serait visé par ses armes. Il s'écarta un peu des chasseurs, se demanda si prévenir son Alpha serait une bonne solution. La situation étant critique et la proximité du loup de ses ennemis lui firent réfléchir et il se mit à muter en loup d'un seul coup de griffes dehors. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes et hurla le plus fort possible sachant qu'il n'y aura qu'une chance sur deux que son plan fonctionne. Si un membre de la meute finirait pas l'entendre, il ne serait pas seul longtemps.

Le cri surprit Monroe, les chasseurs regardèrent partout autour d'eux. Il sortit d'un seul coup et déguerpit vers chez lui en passant lentement vers les chasseurs pour se faire voir.

\- Il est là ! dit quelqu'un brutalement. Plus que quelques minutes et on aura sa tête !

Parfait, ils n'avaient qu'à le suivre. Il était pris pour celui qu'ils traquaient. Liam connaissait tous les quartiers de la ville, encore mieux celui proche de chez lui. En connaisseur, le jeune homme se faufila entre les maisons et éparpilla son odeur un peu partout pour les piéger. Quand il sentit qu'il en avait fait assez, il fit effacer son odeur sur lui et filer de nouveau vers les bois. Le protéger de Scott redevint humain et fouilla de fond en comble et allait s'arrêter en croyant que le blessé avait pu fuir loin quand sa vision de lycanthrope lui permit d'apercevoir à travers des feuillages de lierres un vieux tuyau assez grand pour abriter un humain. Il sentit une odeur de sang, la même que celle qui l'avait réveillée. Il s'avança pas à pas et quand il souleva la toile de feuilles, il sut à qui il avait affaire: Theo Raeken. La chimère couchée sur le fan, dos à lui, respirait avec difficulté.

Il fallait que ce soit lui ! Déjà qu'il peinait à cacher ses sentiments... Il sentit son coeur se serrer quand il vit la chimère recroquevillée comme ça, il s'approcha de Theo. Liam passa une main sur son épaule mais quasi aucune réaction. Il le retourna brusquement en le croyant mourant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur deux flèches plantées profondément dans le ventre de la chimère brune dont le regard était vague et faible. Cela enragea Liam.

\- Theo! Theo, je vais t'enlever les flèches mais faut que tu cicatrises ! Theo ! fit le jeune loup en agitant sa main devant les iris bleues de la chimère.

\- Liam...

Le souffle de la chimère fit trembler le blond de tout son corps mais Liam devait agir et le sortir de là afin de le mettre en sécurité. Le jeune homme empoigna fermement les flèches et le retira d'un coup, la chimère se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Liam, une mèche devant les yeux, remarqua que le sang prenait de l'ampleur sur le pull de la chimère et les plaies ne se soignaient pas.

\- Il faut que tu te reprennes, supplia Liam en secouant le corps ramolli du garçon qu'il aimait.

\- Peux... pas, parvint à dire Theo qui le fixait.

Liam eut une idée complètement folle mais il était sûr que cela réveillerait Theo. Il voulut se frapper la tête pour lui enlever cette pensée mais il fonça sans réfléchir aux conséquences et se pencha sur les lèvres de la chimère. Il l'embrassa durement et serra ses poignets pour le soigner. Theo réagit en quart de tour, au contact des lèvres du bêta de Scott. Ferme et aussi passionné qu'il le voulait, Liam prit ensuite le visage de la chimère en coupe. Theo ouvrit grands les yeux alors que le blond avait les siens fermés, un air réfléchi qui lui plut beaucoup. La chimère se sentit soudainement d'aplomb quand il s'évanouit peu après que Liam se soit séparé de lui. Le blond n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, les joues rouges. Il s'inquiéta de voir Theo tomber soudainement contre lui, le coeur lent. Liam ne sut quoi faire, il finit par attraper son téléphone et appeler Scott.

\- Scott, on a un gros problème. Ramène-toi, préviens Deaton quand on a un blessé par flèches, s'exclama Liam en posant Theo contre la paroi du tuyau.

\- De qui tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors ?

\- Theo, fit Liam qui savait que le jeune homme allait mal réagir.

Il entendit le jeune latino marmonner dans sa barbe.

\- Theo? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Raeken?

Il se mordit les lèvres, il voulait croire que la chimère pouvait vraiment changer.

\- Trop long à expliquer mais Monroe et Gérard étaient là et je les ai fait partir.

\- Vous êtes dans les bois ?

\- Oui, répondit Liam.

\- Je me dépêche de venir.

Le blond soupira et revint vers la chimère qui était encore inconsciente. Liam toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts, elles étaient chaudes et avaient encore le goût de Theo. Une saveur d'interdit. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rejeté quand il l'avait embrassé ? N'avait-il pas assez de force ? Il ne savait pas. Liam veilla sur Theo et quand Scott arriva, il s'éloigna un peu de la chimère. Les deux le transportèrent à la voiture et sur le chemin vers la clinique de Deaton, Scott força Liam à parler mais le blond eut du mal à dire davantage que ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-Je sais que son retour te contrarie, j'ai voulu te le dire toute à l'heure mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire, se confia Scott en jetant un regard vers Liam.

Pas de réponse pourtant Liam avait le coeur qui battait à la chamade.

-Depuis quand tu apprécies Theo ? finit par lâcher le latino.

Liam sursauta et se passa une main sur sa tempe avant de marmonner:

\- Je ne sais pas trop.. Comment tu as su ? Franchement, j'ai fait des efforts pour que personne ne le sache.

Scott était surpris que Liam finisse par lui dire si facilement la vérité.

\- Tu ferais bien de te laver plusieurs fois avant de venir en cours demain, lui dit le noiraud.

\- Pourquoi ?

Liam arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu empestes Theo.

Le blond rougit.

\- Surtout ta bouche, sourit Scott.

Liam avait l'impression d'avoir toucher le fond.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ? remarqua le loup-garou, tête baissée.

\- Te dire que je suis heureux que tu aimes une personne fille ou garçon est vrai. Qu'il s'agisse de Theo, je ne vais pas te cacher que ce n'est pas la grande joie mais pas l'animosité totale non plus. Je pense que tu pourrais le changer. Vraiment. En fait, je crois que c'est déjà le cas.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- A toi de le découvrir, sourit Scott en se parquant. Dès demain, mets tous tes sens en avant.

Les deux descendirent du véhicule, prirent le corps endormi de la chimère. Scott se promit de garder secret leur conversation en espérant que Theo n'avait rien entendu. Si c'était le cas, tout ce que Scott aspirait pour Liam volerait en poussières.

La cicatrisation est un fait intéressant, il faut se sentir apaisé et bien pour guérir. Parfois aimer. Liam ne le savait pas apparemment.

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, la suite est pour jeudi prochain. Dites-moi si cette fic vous plait. **

**PlumedeSorbier. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Wolf est une des meilleures séries pour moi, je reverrai de voir un spin-off débarquer ou un sequel, qui sait... J'espère qu'un jour, cela se fera. Avec toutes les possibilités de sujets, je me demande pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Bref, le sujet du jour, ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais plutôt le second chapitre de ce Thiam. Bonne lecture !**

**Dans ce chapitre aussi, je me tire des répliques de la série en les changeant un peu. **

**En passant, merci à Weasly pour ton commentaire. Il m'a fait très plaisir. **  
**PlumedeSorbier**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Ignorer le problème revient-il à le résoudre ?**

Scott et Deaton demandèrent à Liam de rentrer se coucher, demain était un grand jour. Theo devait vitre se remettre de ses blessures, la chimère et le loup devaient amener les chasseurs loin de Beacon Hills et les retenir pour les quatre puissent entre dans leur arsenal. Liam avait choisi le lieu mais est-ce que tout allait se passer comme prévu alors que Liam venait clairement de dire à son alpha qu'il avait des sentiments pour Theo ? Déjà que les deux sont butés mais de les mettre ensemble dans une mission... Scott avait choisi ce duo des jours auparavant car il s'était rappelé qu'ils travaillaient bien ensemble. Et Malia aurait tué la chimère si elle serait tombé à bosser avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, le blond se réveilla, se mit tout de suite à stresser si Theo aurait gardé des souvenirs de la veille. Il l'avait fait pour le sauver mais avait aussi échapper ce qu'il ressentait pour la chimère.

_RDV chez Deaton. Theo debout. Corey va au lycée, bouge ! _

Pas le temps de manger, Liam s'habilla en vitesse et fila à la clinique. Il espérait que l'air frais le détendrait mais rien ne le calma. Il poussa la porte et tomba sur son alpha les bras croisés accoudé au mur et un Theo de nouveau au meilleur de sa forme mais l'espace d'une seconde, la chimère avait baissé le regard. Liam se masqua d'assurance et les salua, Scott comprit qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas ni quoi que ce soit. Il les envoya donc directement au Zoo sans autre consigne qu'aucun ne meut par bêtise.

Liam monta à côté de Theo, le silence régna durant le trajet. Les battements de la chimère restèrent réguliers et normaux. Liam finit par se demander si Theo avait tout oublier, cette pensée blessa le jeune homme. Pour rompre le silence, Liam appela Mason et ils apprirent que Nolan suivait le petit-ami de Corey dans une voiture rouge. Tout le long de l'appel, le blond loucha sur les lèvres de la chimère. Il se mordit la bouche pour se retenir. Theo se gara et ils sortirent. Mason débarqua ensuite et déposa quelques affaires. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent seuls pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le blond entende des voix de loin.

\- Y a juste Nolan et deux types: ça marchera jamais !

\- On devait pas avoir affaire à des renforts ? questionna la chimère.

Liam distingua du stress dans sa voix, il se retourna et remarqua à quel point Theo était proche de lui.

\- Ils auraient dû être beaucoup plus.

\- Il a vu que nous sommes juste deux, conclut Theo.

Liam se remit à écouter les chasseurs quand la chimère se mit à crier:

\- C'EST PAS VRAI !

Le loup se demanda pourquoi Theo s'était mis à crier: il voulait leur mort ou quoi ? Sympa,le crush !

\- T'as un souci ? Oui, t'a toujours un souci !

\- Tu fais quoi ? fit Liam.

\- Tu peux te la fermer ?

Theo lui frappa le nez, la colère jaillit de Liam comme un feu ardant.

\- T'as vu Scott ? Il supporte pas un petit coup ! Malia, tu le pensais comme ça ?

Liam finit par capter le plan de la chimère bien que blessé par les mots de Theo.

\- J'ai compris, dit-il en se caressant la mâchoire. Le coup était obligatoire ?

Un deuxième arriva et Liam grogna tout en se retenant de ne pas sauter à la gueule de Theo. Puis quand il vit les yeux mauvais de la chimère, il finit par lui mettre un poing dans le visage.

\- Tu vois, Scott, le louloup se bat seulement quand il a la rage !

Comment pouvait-il aimer Theo ? Ils étaient trop différents. Liam fracassa le nez de la chimère, griffa ses lèvres et le châtain lui déchira le pull de la main. Les deux étaient à bouts quand il demanda:

\- T'as fini ?

\- Peut-être.

\- T'as déchiré mon pull !

\- Tu m'as cassé le nez, mec ! Deux fois, en plus ! J'ai guéri et tu m'as refrappé encore ! s'emporta Theo en rangeant ses griffes.

Pour combler sa douleur, il le fit une troisième fois. Un craquement se fit entendre et Theo glissa sur le sol une main sur son nez.

\- Une troisième fois, ajouta le loup.

La colère ne passa pas alors les deux se séparèrent pour surveiller les chasseurs. Mais se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Ils sont trois et ça fait une heure.

\- C'est ton choix de venir ici, je comprends même pas.

\- Parce que c'est comme dans la ville Mykonos, avoua Liam.

\- Je comprends pas ?

\- C'est une île grecque Les rues étaient sinueuses et se ressemblaient toutes alors les envahisseurs s'y perdaient tous.

Theo regarda bizarrement le jeune lycanthrope.

\- Quoi ? J'aime l'histoire, me regarde pas comme ça.

\- Je suis juste impressionné, je pensais que tu étais plus bête que ça, siffla la chimère.

Liam se mordit la lèvre, il hésitait à qualifier ceci de compliment.

\- Enfin, il faut que les envahisseurs débarquent aussi.

\- Je crois que c'est le cas.

Justement, ils venaient d'arriver. Theo s'éloigna mais Liam resta malgré les mots de la chimère. Il repoussa Theo parce qu'il ne supportait pas le contact physique de la chimère qu'il avait embrassée et aussi parce qu'il voulait entendre les chasseurs.

\- Ok, fais-toi prendre si c'est ce que tu veux !

Theo partit ainsi. Liam eut mal au coeur de le savoir se faire peut-être attraper alors il quitta la tour et quand Nolan débarqua avec une arme, alors qu'il venait de rejoindre la chimère, le loup-garou poussa Theo à détaler loin du gamin. Mais Liam ne suivait pas alors la chimère le tira à son tour.

\- Lâche-moi ! cria le blond en faisant luire ses yeux.

\- T'as un problème ?

\- Ca va aller, mentit le jeune étudiant.

\- T'as le vertige ?

\- Ils sont là, cria Nolan au loin.

A bout, Liam se jeta sur lui et tombèrent du rocher sous les yeux choqués de la chimère. Il mit au mur le lycéen et voulut lui fracasser le crâne quand il fût assommé par Theo.

\- Dégage, avait-il dit à Nolan.

Il se mit à courir loin et la chimère se pencha vers Liam, inconscient et couché sur le flan. Il s'accroupit et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux du loup. Oui, il se souvenait. Il savait pour le baiser. Il avait été sauvé par Liam alors qu'il s'était fait harponné par ses tarés. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'Enfer, il se sentait redevable envers Liam. Il voulait se comporter mieux juste pour le blond. Theo souhaitait qu'il vive parce que le loup le méritait. Scott était le seul à avoir compris que Theo aimait Liam. Ce baiser lors d'une cicatrisation a certaines règles. Une personne de surnaturelle ou moins et les deux doivent ressentir des sentiments amoureux réciproques. Scott avait confiance en Theo pour cette situation.

Il risquait de laisser passer sa chance, il devait faire le premier pas. Mais vu le gars, autant attendre de la neige en juillet. Theo voulut lui faire le même coup, l'embrasser alors qu'il n'était pas éveillé mais son cerveau lui dit de ne pas le faire. Il finit par ceinturé Liam et le transporta sur son épaule pour l'amener à sa voiture. Il se mit à conduire, épiant quelques fois le loup-garou.

Un grognement retentit et Liam se réveilla. Theo prit son air sûr de lui:

\- Fallait que je te mette hors jeu.

\- T'as frappé beaucoup trop fort, maugréa Liam.

\- Un bon coup, je sais.

\- J'ai failli tuer ce gosse.

\- Failli, mais tu t'es retenu, c'est du progrès, nota Theo. La prochaine fois que tu fais parti d'un plan, laisse loin ta rage meurtrière.

\- Je voulais pas faire ça.

Il s'était emporté parce que la chimère semblait avoir oublier son baiser et cela le rendait malade. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux puis Theo fixa de nouveau la route. Il sentit le coeur de la chimère se serrer.

\- Tu as voulu que je t'aide.

\- Scott m'a fait comprendre que Malia t'aurait arracher la gorge, alors il restait moi. Mais la seule aide que tu m'apportes, c'est de me mettre en rage, ajouta Liam.

\- Ce machin de la Chasse, elle te bouleverse, comme tout le monde. Tu finiras par tuer alors reprends toi !

\- Il provoque la peur, pas la colère.

\- On peut ressentir une émotion à la fois, fit Theo. Tu deviens colérique seulement parce que tu as peur, c'est pourquoi tu voulais massacrer Nolan.

Liam entendit un double sens mais il ne savait pas trop si c'était une illusion. Il laissa tomber ses questions et Theo le déposa chez lui avant de repartir.

**Fin pour cette semaine. J'espère que cette suite est au niveau de vos attentes. Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre.**

**PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, voici la suite de cette fiction basée sur le couple Thiam. Nous voilà avec ce sacré moment ambiguë de l'ascenseur, un de mes favoris en passant. Bonne lecture ! **

**Pour infos, j'essaie toujours de ne pas trop copier les dialogues de la série. **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 3: Rendre la pareille **

Les jours qui suivirent les deux firent comme de rien ou du moins en apparence. Chacun pensait sans cesse aux récents évènements, Liam retenait ses impulsions meurtrières et c'était grâce à Theo tandis que la chimère semblait détendue, alors qu'en vérité c'était totalement autre chose.

Theo se trouva en mission avec Mason pour trouver la deuxième partie de l'Anukite. Liam était au lycée avec Scott. Le duo formé de la chimère et de l'humain eurent du mal à discuter entre eux et Mason fût sauvé à l'extrémiste par la chimère d'un Aaron fou de rage. Le petit-ami de Corey fût tout de même assommé en tombant sur le sol mais Theo le réveilla d'une bonne claque.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- ça peut aller, il est où ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit Theo.

Cependant, Aaron revint avec la batte d'alu de Mason et la chimère griffa le visage du métis. Le cri du jeune homme surprit Theo, Aaron fracassa le crâne de Theo avant de fuir. Tentant de rester éveillé, Theo se dirigea vers le meilleur ami de Liam. Il voulait le soigner mais il n'y arrivait pas. Mason lui apprit qu'il fallait vraiment se trouver inquiet pour l'autre pour arriver à le guérir. Les deux finirent par remonter des tunnels et revinrent en ville.

Durant la soirée, Theo resta accoudé au volant de sa voiture en voulant se rapprocher davantage de Liam et reçut soudainement un appel de Scott. Le chef de meute lui ordonna de leur faire gagner du temps, d'aller chercher Liam et ses deux amis pour qu'ils fuirent les chasseurs. Ses battements augmentèrent. Liam était-il en danger de mort ? Theo tourna la clé et partit sans attendre une seconde de plus. Il fallait se bouger les fesses vu les paroles de l'Alpha, son cerveau tourna à plein régime et la chimère débarqua à l'hôpital peu de temps après.

Durant ce temps, le loup essayait de survivre avec peine aux chasseurs. Les tirs fusèrent de partout et il se mit à reculer vers l'ascenseur, sa seule sortie. Soudain, ce dernier s'ouvrit et le loup-garou fût happé par la taille par Theo qui se remercia d'arriver juste à temps. Les portes se refermèrent et la chimère protégea le jeune homme le temps qu'il soit en sécurité.

\- Que fais-tu là ? s'empressa de dire Liam.

Dire que le blond était surpris était un gigantesque euphémisme, il aurait voulu l'embrasser sur le champ mais la situation n'était pas idéale. Mais l'idée persistait, les lèvres de Theo, juste en face de lui, l'appelaient. La main de la chimère était toujours sur sa hanche et le coeur de la chimère tambourinait à la folie. L'intense regard qu'ils faisaient prouva à Liam que la chimère brune savait et se souvenait du baiser. Le joueur de lacrosse perçut un tremblement dans les yeux de Theo, ce dernier ne répondit pas en tout cas pas en parole. Ses yeux disaient tout, le message était évident et il était venu le sauver avec Corey et Mason. Liam était choqué, il pensait se faire bombarder il y a quelques secondes à peine. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur la main de Theo sur sa hanche, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait lui envoyait une énergie passionnée et rassurante à la foie et Liam eut du mal à ne pas réagir.

\- Encore là ?

Theo rompit le silence et Liam se réveilla enfin. Il fit oui de la tête et la chimère lâcha finalement le loup. Ce dernier se sentit tout de suite plus faible. Il entendit les chasseurs réarmer leurs fusils, ils avaient peur et se comportaient tels des fous.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour mourir pour toi, fit Theo d'une voix cassante.

Liam y sentit clairement un mensonge et lui répondit:

\- Pareil pour moi !

Theo baissa les yeux et ils tombèrent sur les lèvres de Liam. Il ne pouvait pas éviter de le faire, il ne voulait pas que le loup meure ce soir. Quelque chose de pesant s'abbatit dans la pièce, les deux jeunes ne se lâchaient plus des yeux. Liam se demandait comment la chimère avait pu devenir son ancre, Theo savait au fond qu'il avait menti: il mourrirait pour le jeune homme en face de lui. Le jeune Bêta avait vu son regard sur ses lèvres et son coeur s'était encore emballé. Il ne doutait plus, Theo voulait l'embrasser.

\- Mais je me battrai avec toi, si tu le veux, finit par ajouter le blond.

Cette phrase sonna comme une promesse à Theo, il hocha de la tête et le loup sourit. Ils sortirent griffes et crocs, leurs yeux luisant de jaunes. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se jetèrent sur les chasseurs. Ils travaillaient ensemble, ils étaient synchronisés et se servaient de leur atout et de la force de l'autre. Un homme allait leur tirer dessus quand Mélissa apparut de nulle part avec une matraque électrique et le mit hors d'état de nuire. Nolan assomma un autre avec une arme tombée au sol.

\- Baissez-vous, hurla l'ancien apprenti chasseur.

\- Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Gabe plein de rage et pointant une arme contre eux. Heureusement, la chimère réagit en quart de tour et prit Liam par l'épaule pour se mettre à courir. Le blond dépassa Theo et ce dernier fût atteint par une balle qui le fit tomber par terre. Liam le tira sur le côté et ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol, le souffle court.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ca ira, mais toi ? fit la chimère.

Liam ne supporta pas de le voir dans cet état et se jeta sur Gabe sans répondre à Theo. Il plaqua la chimère au mur et Gabe fût mitraillé de balles sans que Liam l'ait voulu. Nolan assomma le tireur mais Gabe s'écroulait déjà sur le sol, du sang sortant de la bouche et les yeux écarquillés de douleur. Le jeune cracha du sang et se mit sur les coudes pour ramper jusqu'à un mur. Theo se leva et s'approcha de lui, tous croyaient qu'il allait commettre un meurtre mais la chimère prit le poignet du chasseur pour lui enlever sa douleur. Et cela marcha, Theo avait changé et tous se dirent qu'il n'était plus si mauvais que cela.

\- Tu as encore mal ?

\- Non, souffla une dernière fois Gabe.

Liam ne put que remercier Theo d'avoir fait un tel acte, la chimère recula du cadavre alors que la voix de Monroe retentit d'un talk-wookie:

\- Monroe, vous m'entendez ? Répondez !

Liam le prit et déclara qu'elle avait perdu. Il serra rapidement la chimère dans ses bras, mais ce contact suffit à enclencher son pouvoir de guérison sur Theo. Il ne fit comme de rien mais Liam le faisait comme une récompense. Le blond alla voir ensuite Mason et Corey, il entendit Theo se sentir un peu triste et aussi les remerciements de Mélissa à Theo. La chimère expliquait qu'il s'était senti obligé de le faire. Mélissa l'obligea à regarder sa blessure et il accepta sans broncher. La mère de Scott ordonna à Nolan de venir avec eux, il le fit. Mason et Corey se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, le premier dit:

\- Je crois qu'on devrait parler.

\- De quoi ?

\- De toi et de... Theo, fit Corey en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Déjà, l'autre jour, au Zoo et puis maintenant, ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous avez un lien spécial, ajouta Mason.

Le coeur de Liam fit un bond, il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise et s'en voulait d'avoir cacher tant de choses à son meilleur ami.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dès que Theo est revenu, tu es tout le temps à travailler avec lui et ne me dis pas que cela te déplaît ! Votre relation a évoluée, dans le bon sens du terme. Il t'aime bien, j'en suis certain.

\- Fonce, clarifia le caméléon avec un petit sourire.

\- Vous saviez ? réussit à dire Liam.

\- On n'était pas sûrs, mais depuis un moment, je pense qu'il est différent et grâce à toi... Je suis certain que Scott serait d'accord.

\- Il le sait, non ?

\- Il l'a compris quand il est venu m'aider alors que Theo était blessé dans les bois, avoua le loup.

Les réactions fusèrent et il raconta toute l'histoire.

\- Il ne guérissait pas alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête et je l'ai embrassé.

\- Et il a guéri ou c'est Deaton ? s'empressa de demander Corey.

\- Oui, il a guéri après le baiser, pourquoi cette question ?

Le couple se sourit, Liam ne comprenait rien et leur demanda de s'expliquer. Mason lui apprit que pour qu'un baiser soigne un être surnaturel, il fallait que les deux personnes aient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Liam en eut le souffle coupé, il faillit tomber par terre mais Mason lui tapa gentiment l'épaule et Corey lui dit que c'était plutôt logique pour la suite. Liam soupira et le couple le laissa seul dans l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse aller voir la chimère.

Theo aimait Liam, le jeune loup erra sans but dans les couloirs. Il finit par suivre l'odeur de Theo et chaque pas résonnait comme des tambours, le destin était avec lui. Les battements de son coeur s'ajoutèrent à cette mélodie. Liam respirait, expirait tout en se revoyant embrasser le jeune homme châtain. Le regard de la chimère le hantait, une chose encore lui restait en tête, la rédemption de la chimère brune. Cela lui donnait tous les espoirs.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je sais que j'ai publié ce chapitre plus tard que d'habitude mais j'espère que cela vous a quand même plus. Que pensez-vous de cet extrait ? Pour moi, ce moment est majeur pour Theo et Liam. Et arrêtez de dire qu'ils ne sont pas fous l'un de l'autre ! Le regard de la chimère dans l'ascenseur veut tout dire, enfin please... Ils sont trop beaux ensemble, bref. **

**PlumedeSorbier **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, voilà le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture à vous!**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 4: Attiser les braises **

\- Hey, fit Liam en entrant dans une des chambres de l'hôpital. Comment il va ?

Mélissa, seule dans la pièce - Nolan était sûrement parti depuis un moment, vint le voir alors que la chimère restait couchée sur le lit un bandage lui entourant l'épaule complètement immobile. Liam se permit de jeter un coup d'oeil inquiet dans la direction de Theo.

\- La balle qu'il a reçu contenait de l'aconit à moyenne dose et cela ne l'a affecté que par la suite. J'ai soignée la plaie, elle ne fera pas trop de dégâts sur lui.

\- Des dégâts ? questionna le blond.

Il paressait en bonne santé, physiquement en tout cas. Liam pouvait sentir l'anxiété sortir du corps endormi de Theo. Mélissa le prit par le bras et l'amena dehors de la chambre.

\- L'aconit l'a beaucoup fatigué et je lui ai fait une piqûre pour qu'il se repose. Il risque de se réveiller dans peu de temps. Tu souhaites rester ?

\- Oui. Mason et Corey sont déjà partis mais vous devriez aller voir votre fils, fit Liam en rentrant de nouveau dans la pièce.

\- Et si des chasseurs reviennent ? s'empressa de dire Mélissa.

\- Ils ne viendront pas, jura Liam. Il est temps qu'on se repose et que vous alliez voir Scott.

Mélissa se détendit, serra le jeune loup dans ses bras et le laissa seul. Liam ferma la porte doucement, s'assit sur le siège en face du lit occupé. Dire qu'une heure auparavant il ne pensait pas se trouver dans une telle situation! La respiration faible et les battements réguliers de la chimère le rassurèrent malgré tout. Il contempla le visage apaisé de Theo, jamais Liam ne l'avait vu sous cet angle. C'était comme faire face à une autre personne. Il se leva et fit cinq pas dans la direction de Theo, il se colla au mur pour observer la chimère. Liam voulut passer ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de Theo, ressentir de nouveau le goût de ses lèvres mais il ne voulait pas que cela se repasse comme pour leur premier baiser.

Il resta dos courbé contre le mur cinq minutes encore quand Theo se réveilla ouvrant délicatement les yeux. La lumière des néons l'aveuglait mais il se rendit vite compte que le loup-garou se trouvait devant lui. Son coeur crocha, Theo marmonna comme un reproche:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Mélissa est partie voir son fils, Mason et Corey sont aussi partis. Je n'allai pas te laisser seul, lui expliqua le jeune lycanthrope en se décollant du mur pour se mettre un peu plus de la chimère brune.

\- Toi aussi, tu devrais être loin.

\- T'étais pas censé être blessé pour moi, riposta Liam sur un ton plus sévère.

Theo quitta le lit d'un geste agile, signe qu'il voulait éviter le sujet, et se retrouva presque en face du loup.

\- Je tentais de ne pas me faire tirer dessus mais Gabe a réussi à m'atteindre. Si je t'ai sauvé, dis-toi que c'était par accident! déclara la chimère sur un ton méprisant.

Liam savait qu'il mentait et ce fit un plaisir de le lui dire. Theo sortit de la pièce sans relancer la conversation et le loup le suivit.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Partir encore une fois ? Mason m'a dit que tu voulais entrer dans la meute. Moi, je crois que tu devrais au moins demander à Scott.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas encore. Ce qu'il disait n'était que la vérité, Liam voulait que Theo le sache. Les battements cardiaques de la chimère augmentèrent, un sentiment d'espoir naquit chez Theo.

\- On va aller voir la meute et peu importe ta réponse, je t'y forcerai ! Où est ta voiture ?

\- Dehors, juste devant l'entrée, répondit bêtement la chimère qui était bouche bée face à la confiance dont Liam venait de faire preuve.

\- Bien, on y va !

Liam ne poussa pas Theo à le suivre, ce dernier décida que son coeur le guiderait désormais et marcha aux côtés du loup-garou sans rechigner. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et quand Theo ouvrit la portière côté conducteur, Liam posa sa main sur la sienne et la chimère se retourna brusquement face au jeune lycéen. Ce dernier déclara qu'il n'était pas en état de conduire.

\- Je conduis, tu vas de l'autre côté. Ne prends même pas la peine d'argumenter!

Liam entra dans la voiture et prit place devant le volant sous les yeux incrédules de la chimère. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et s'installa à sa droite. Le loup enclencha le moteur et roula les yeux fixés sur la route comme unique but. Theo se massa l'épaule, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Liam aurait bien voulu l'aider, certes, il lui avait déjà enlevé de la douleur mais le jeune Bêta de Scott souhaitait rendre service d'avantage à la chimère brune.

Il épiait discrètement le temps d'une seconde le jeune homme châtain, Liam savait maintenant que la chimère avait des sentiments pour lui mais en le voyant silencieux et distant, il en doutait. L'histoire du baiser était peut-être la seule preuve que Theo pouvait aimer mais au fond, Scott et les autres étaient focalisés sur l'histoire de l'ancien Theo, celle de la chimère psychopathe. Liam se renfrogna à cette pensée, il se sentit complètement isolé du monde mais tentait de garder une apparence sur de lui.

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur la sienne alors qu'il tournait pour entrer dans le parking du lycée. Theo la serra de toutes ses forces, le coeur qui s'emballait.

\- Arrête la voiture, maintenant ! s'exclama Theo.

**Pardonnez-moi cette fin de chapitre brusque !**

**Que va-t'il se passer pour eux ? Vous avez une petite idée ? **

**PlumedeSorbier **


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec un autre chapitre pour ce Thiam. Je ne sais pas si c'est le dernier de cette histoire, je verrai avec le nombre de vues et de reviews. **

**Merci à Weasly pour ton message. Pour ce qui est du chapitre d'aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça va te plaire. **

**Chapitre 5: Sentiments**

Liam sentit que la chimère faisait comme une crise de panique et stoppa immédiatement la voiture au milieu du parking. Theo s'extirpa du véhicule, claqua la portière et s'accouda au capot les mains tremblantes tout en essayant de garder son calme. Liam sortit à son tour tout aussi vite que Theo, la chimère avait une respiration saccadée. Le coeur de Theo palpitait dans les oreilles de Liam, il vit son front en sueur et les yeux regardant dans tous les sens comme pour essayer de trouver un point fixe pour calmer ce début de crise de panique.

\- Theo, Theo ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est encore à cause de l'aconit ? Theo !

La chimère ne releva pas la tête mais Liam savait qu'il avait été entendu. Theo continua à trembler et essayait de reprendre le contrôle sans succès. Liam voulait l'aider, le voir dans cet état le rendait fou. Il prit une décision qui pourrait non seulement régler la crise de panique de la chimère mais aussi avoir une réponse sur les sentiments de Theo envers lui.

Liam fit quelques pas dans la direction de Theo et se trouva à dix centimètres de celui-ci, il toucha son épaule et fit une légère pression, assez pour que Theo se tourne vers lui. Il lisait sa peur dans ses iris bleutées, Theo le fixait comme s'il espérait que Liam allait trouver une solution, une antidote. Tout ce que à quoi Liam pensait en ce moment, c'était que Theo était son ancre ce qui voulait dire également son antidote contre ses pulsions colériques.

Il regarda intensément la chimère qui se redressa doucement, les mains agitées et le pouls rapide. Liam ne souriait pas, son air sérieux intriguait Theo mais n'arrivait pas lui en faire la remarque. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, respirer lui faisait mal et il se sentait faible, minable. Liam n'attendit pas plus pour se fondre sur lui et l'embrasser. Theo ouvrit grands les yeux, sembla s'être immobilisé physiquement mais son esprit buggait aussi. Liam passa sa main de l'épaule à la nuque de Theo, ses yeux se fermèrent et la chimère se retrouva plaqué contre la portière de sa voiture. Liam avait le coeur palpitant et prêt à exploser.

La paralysie de la chimère cessa et Theo remonta ses mains pour les poser sur les hanches de Liam dont le corps brûlait de passion soudainement. Theo l'embrassa en retour avec puissance et énergie, serrant sa taille pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Front contre front, tentant de dominer l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent. La crise était partie depuis longtemps laissant place à une montée d'adrénaline.

Liam rayonnait, il laissa filer ses doigts entre les mèches sauvages de la chimère. Avec malice, Theo échangea les rôles en le collant contre la portière, son côté dominant prenant le dessus et laissa aller son coeur. Il colla son bassin à celui du lycanthrope, leur souffle commença à manquer chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Les deux étaient à bouts mais ils auraient pu continuer des heures.

Lorsque Theo se détacha de Liam, les deux jeunes hommes avaient les joues empourprées et les lèvres rouges par les baisers passionnés effectués. Les cheveux de Theo étaient dans un désordre incroyable. Liam voulait les remettre en place, la tension régnait entre eux deux. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, leurs pupilles étaient totalement noires et Liam ne pouvait que penser à quel point Theo pouvait être sexy comme ça. Il posa les mains sur la vitre de chaque côté de la tête de Liam dont le coeur reprit une course acharnée.

\- Toi aussi ? réussit à dire la chimère.

Liam fondit sur ses lèvres, passant ses mains dans le dos. Il lui mordit la lèvres juste pour le taquiner. La passion brute et violente fut remplacée par quelque chose de plus doux et attentionné. Leurs coeurs ralentirent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, Liam pouvait enfin souffler intérieurement et toutes les questions dans sa tête disparurent. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, yeux dans les yeux. Un rare sourire honnête se dessina sur les lèvres en feu du loup.

\- Alors comme ça, Theo Raeken, une chimère impassible a donc bien des sentiments pour moi ? taquina Liam en gardant ses mains dans celles de Theo.

Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Le loup flippait d'être au final rejeté par la chimère. Un rictus apparu sur le visage de cette dernière, il fit peur à Liam qui croyait qu'il allait sortir une vanne.

\- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que tu étais devenu mon antidote ?

Le plus jeune était surpris par le mot usé par la chimère.

\- T'es le premier à vraiment croire en moi.

\- Plusieurs personnes ont réussi à me convaincre que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. Tu es aussi mon antidote, tu me calmes bien que parfois c'est le contraire...

Ils échangèrent un sourire, Theo était touché par les mots du blond.

\- Je peux savoir qui était au courant pour moi ?

\- Tu poses vraiment la question ?

\- Ton alpha et tes amis sont bien plus doués que je le pensais, souffla Theo.

\- Ton envie de faire partir de la meute est toujours d'actualité ?

La chimère rata un battement, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

\- Oui, répondit Theo.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question frappa le jeune homme mais il sut répondre:

\- Scott réussit à me dire que ces idéaux valaient celle d'une vraie meute. En faire partie me permettrait de mettre mon potentiel à autre chose que du mal. La seconde raison est justement toi: parce que je veux être plus proche de toi, vivre des missions avec toi avec ton courage sans bornes qui était il y a pas longtemps pathétique à mon avis.

\- Jamais tu n'as autant parlé, nota Liam.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? reprit Theo en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Non, je suis flatté. C'est avec ces mots que tu prouves que tu as changé. Et tu n'as pas menti, je le sais.

Liam se décolla de la voiture faisant reculer la chimère.

\- Si je fais tout pour tu rentres dans la meute, tu me rends un service ?

\- On dirait Peter, il t'influence plus que tu ne le penses, remarqua Theo en riant.

\- Je sais mais je suis sérieux. Est-ce que tu m'en rendrais un ?

\- Oui si je sais de quoi il s'agit.

Liam observa Theo, ce dernier savait qu'un truc important allait lui tomber dessus. Et ce fût le cas.

\- Je veux que tu viennes vivre chez moi et non dans ta voiture.

La surprise de la chimère fit bien rire le blond mais Theo lui répondit par un baiser fou. Theo se sépara d'un loup tout amoureux.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander, je te quitte plus.

\- Tant mieux, je ne compte pas te lâcher de sitôt.

Les deux marchèrent vers l'école.

\- En passant, Scott, vous autres, dit la chimère sans hausser le ton, vous n'êtes pas malins. On vous entend parler depuis la fenêtre. Depuis le début.

Liam éclata de rire quand son alpha rouspéta entre deux fous rires causés par les têtes gênées et hilarantes des membres de la meute passant de sa copine Malia, de Stiles à Lydia ou encore Peter. Bref, les deux jeunes n'aillaient pas être tranquilles avant un bon moment, Theo échangea un regard avec le blond. Ils entrèrent dans le lycée et firent face à la meute.

\- Et voilà les derniers membres de la meute, approuva Scott en regardant sérieusement la chimère qui le remercia d'un sourire.

Personne ne redit quoi que ce soit. Theo et Liam n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux.

**Voilà, comment cette peut-être fin d'histoire ? Que pensez-vous de ce moment Thiam ? **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
